Amis
by lamarcheuse
Summary: L'aube restait le moment qu'il préférait, vieux reste de sa vie avec ce lève-tard de Naruto. Il goûtait la solitude, mais peut être un peu moins qu'auparavant.


Au loin, le soleil allait couchant, peignant des arabesques de ses doigts de rose, mêlant le pourpre et l'or qui passaient à travers le feuillage comme dans une cathédrale. Sasuke appréciait ce moment de la journée où les bruits de la nature s'estompaient paisiblement dans le souffle du soleil couchant, et où la vie nocturne s'éveillait. Mais l'aube restait le moment qu'il préférait, vieux reste de sa vie avec ce lève-tard de Naruto. Il goûtait la solitude, mais peut être un peu moins qu'auparavant.

Il mangeait paisiblement au pied d'un arbre quand une chatte s'approcha, miaulant de faim. Le jeune homme baissa le visage vers elle, ses cheveux cachant son rinnegan, et eut un de ses rares sourires éclairant tout son regard. L'attirant, il jeta une boulette de riz à l'animal, qui finit par s'endormir à ses côtés. Un court instant, il se rappela le premier être qu'il avait tué, bien malgré lui, lors d'une mission. Un chat. Il soupira, observant le ciel et les nuages, se préparant à une nuit à la belle étoile. Bien que son bras lui manquât encore, parfois, il avait définitivement refusé que Tsunade lui greffât un membre artificiel, fût-il cultivé à partir des cellules d'Hashirama. Et ce, même si l'hallucinose lui avait joué de forts méchants tours, au début. Sa nature de ninja, lui qui était issu d'une famille où l'on prenait l'habitude d'obliger les enfants à développer l'ambidextrie, lui avait permis de remplacer sa main directrice par sa dextre avec un minimum d'habituation. Il soupira, et sourit en baissant le visage à l'évocation de son ami, qui avait tout sacrifié jusqu'à son bras pour lui, lui assurant sa fidélité éternelle, et une reconnaissance gênée.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, provoquant ténèbres et lumières au gré de l'électricité courant dans les cumulonimbus. Un cri strident s'élevant dans le ciel assombri, son regard se fit perçant, le corps tendu, en alerte. Un oiseau de Konoha passa au dessus de lui. Alarmé, curieux, il siffla pour signaler sa présence. Le faucon se posa sur son bras. Il portait un tube à la patte. Un éclair déchira le ciel.

"Sans doute un message de Kakashi, soupira-t-il.

Il encouragea délicatement le rapace à se poser sur le sol - Sasuke réservait ses délicatesses aux animaux - et saisit de sa main droite le document. Deux papiers. Curieux, généralement l'Hokage savait être succinct dans les messages qu'il lui adressait, connaissant sa patience. Sasuke s'assit avec la souplesse et la grâce des athlètes, prit un des deux papiers entre ses lèvres pour lire dans la faible lueur du crépuscule le second en premier. Il soupira dans un sourire, et eut le réflexe de vouloir saisir de sa main gauche, absente, son bandeau, cadeau de l'ami de toujours.

"C'est l'écriture de Naruto, quel foutoir !"

Et ses yeux se froncèrent. Son ami lui demandait de venir de toute urgence à l'endroit habituel. Vite. C'était vraiment urgent. Naruto avait toujours de ces débordements sans intérêt, mais là, Sasuke s'en inquiéta. Il délogea délicatement le chat de ses genoux qui lui opposa un miaulement indigné, et partit. Vite, très vite.

 _Sakura est au repaire avec Karin, elle, elle va bien, qui peut bien avoir des problèmes ?_

Quand Sasuke arriva au point de rendez-vous, son ami, plus grand que lui dorénavant, l'attendait de pied ferme, extrêmement agité, et faisant des moulinets des bras. Sasuke fit la moue, il ne supportait jamais bien lorsque la voix agréablement rauque de Naruto montait ainsi dans les aigus.

"Ah, calme-toi, blaireau !"

Le regard n'était cependant pas empreint d'animosité comme avant, non pas. Il recélait une certaine douceur que Naruto, surpris, nota, prévoyant de sen servir comme base de moquerie, plus tard. Tout était bon pour asticoter son compagnon. Il le dévisagea : les yeux bleus brillaient. Non, ils étincelaient. Ce n'était donc pas forcément grave ? Sasuke entra dans le vif du sujet après un bref signe de la main, comme on chasse un insecte gênant.

"Des traces de Kaguya, ou du clan Otsutsuki ?  
\- Hein ? Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Naruto... Tu m'as fait venir à toute vitesse de là où j'étais, sans la moindre explication. Tu m'attends en sautant comme un cabri. En général, quand tu es excité comme ça, c'est que tu te prépares à une bonne bagarre. D'où ma question.  
\- Hein, ah, ça se tient. Non, c'est pas ça. Tu ne devineras jamais.  
\- Tu sais que ma réserve de patience est généralement très basse ?  
\- Oui mais tu m'aimes.  
Sasuke prit le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil surpris avant de continuer.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au village et que je demande à Kakashi ?  
\- Je te rappelle qu'il est l'Hokage, maintenant !  
\- Naruto...  
\- Hinata est enceinte. Je vais avoir un bébé !"

L'oeil de Sasuke brilla un peu, une amorce de sourire éclairant son visage.

"Sakura aussi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu as très bien entendu.  
\- Mais, tu aurais pu me le dire !  
\- C'est ce que je fais.  
\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?  
\- Oh...

Sasuke se frotta le bas du visage, un brin ennuyé au vu de la tournure de la conversation. Hésitant à mettre son silence sur le compte de l'inquiétude - réelle - de son épouse quant à ce début de grossesse compliqué par leur vie de nomades. Mais cela lui créerait plus de problèmes qu'autres chose, et des discussions interminables, avec un Naruto toujours protecteur envers son amie. Il sourit.

\- Depuis deux ou trois mois."

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un court instant en silence, avant de s'asseoir sur une des branches géantes d'un des arbres nourris du chakra de Hashirama. Le clan Senju de la forêt n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Les deux amis regardaient dans la même direction, au sens réel comme figuré. Assurément, des émotions similaires traversaient leurs esprit, quasiment connectés, dorénavant. Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Sasuke lui dire qu'il ressentait un mélange de peur et de fierté, et aussi de l'appréhension. Pas liée à l'arrivée de l'enfant, non pas, mais au fait que son ami n'était pas prêt à revenir au village. Ni le village à l'accepter. Sasuke quant à lui n'avait même pas à observer le visage, transparent, de son ami pour savoir qu'il mourait de peur à l'idée d'abîmer son enfant. De l'abîmer, à tous point de vue. Physiquement d'abord : ces choses là étant si petites, puis de ne pas être un bon père. De se laisser dévorer par son devoir, comme Sandaime. Même s'il n'était pas encore l'Hokage. Ils avaient suffisamment entendu Asuma s'en plaindre avec rancœur.

"Sasuke ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Les bébés.  
\- Oh, on devrait survivre.  
\- Tu sais, ce qui me fait peur, c'est de ne pas savoir être là pour lui, lui montrer de l'amour. Toi, tu as été élevé par des parents qui t'aimaient, avec un frère qui t'aimait. Moi, j'ai toujours été seul, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Quand on me berçait, bébé, c'était quelqu'un qui faisait son devoir, et avec Kyuubi, c'était quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de faire son devoir. Qui aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des parents, Sasuke. Un frère, je sais ça, mais un père...

Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière en frottant sa tignasse emmêlée, puis se redressa, l'œil brillant.

"Et toi ?  
\- Je pense que tu feras ça comme tout ce que tu fais.  
Naruto fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et ?  
\- Tu feras de ton mieux, en y mettant tout ton cœur.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Sakura est forte."


End file.
